I'll Always Be Here
by ladies of essence
Summary: Edward is becoming more distant with each passing day, and Bella is non to happy. Why the sudden change?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fanfic. So please comments and reviews would really be appreciated. No matter how mean they are they will help me improve. Oh and before I forget the first chapter is a little… harsh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Edward (sigh I wish I did) or any character in Twilight/New Moon

**Chapter 1: Dream or Reality**

"Bella" I turned around to see who had called my name but saw no one there.

"Bella… Bella… Bella…Come out and play." I felt someone breathing on my neck.

"Edward?' No one answered. "Edward, where are you?" Still no one answered. I knew it was Edward. No one else has that voice. That voice so musical, so fluid, and beautiful. Smooth as silk, which makes my heart race.

"Edward where are you?' I couldn't see him. I looked everywhere and still no Edward. Than as if in a blink of an eye everything went pitch black. I felt something caressing my neck.

"Edward?" I asked. I felt the grip on my neck tighten. "Edward… I can't….breathe." I tried saying now choking. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. So beautiful and fragile. What would happen if I squeezed?" At this point I completely couldn't breathe and felt light headed. The hand on my neck squeezed as if trying to squeeze the life out of me and it was working, slowly and painfully.

I tried to bring my hands to my neck and try to pry off the hand but I couldn't move them. I was completely numb all other.

"Bella. Why?" Why… I should be asking that not you. You're the one doing this to me.

"Stop Bella. Don't. Why are you doing this? Stop this madness immediately!!! Please!!" I could hear Edward voice yelling at me to stop with anger and sadness in his voice.

What? I don't understand, you're the one who's mad! Your killing me!

As if a ray of hope, everything was illuminated by a white light, I was blinded for a couple of seconds and when my vision cleared I was surrounded by nothing but whiteness, like an asylum. It sends shivers down my spine.

Then I looked down expecting to see a white flawless hand on my neck but was shocked to see it wasn't. The hand trying to take my life was none other than my own. I tried to move it but it only caused my hand's grip to tighten.

I could feel myself slipping. "Bella. Please…." Edward help me! I tried to scream out for help but only managed a pitiful whimper.

Then there was an immense amount of pain. I wanted to scream…die. I had never felt such pain, not even when James had bitten me had it hurt this much.

"Edward… Help…" That's when I saw him in all his glory. "Bella… I love you." He was so perfect, so angelic that it had to be a sin.

All of a sudden a flash of red. A body on the floor drowning in a pool of its own blood. The body was decapitated staining the whiteness with crimson red. The scene was so grotesque that I wanted to vomit.

"Do you like it? Do you like my master piece? I call it Bloodsucker no more. Catchy isn't it?" The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like Jacob! But why would he do this disgusting crime?

"I have a surprise for you, Bella. I know how much you hate surprises but I couldn't resist". A figure walked out of the shadows, it was Jacob. He had bloodlust written all over his face. It scared me.

He had something in his hand. I couldn't see it clearly. It looked like a…a…OMG! It was a head. It was the missing head of the body. He brought his hand up that held the head for me to see.

"Do you like it? Beautiful, isn't it?

I recognized the perfect face that was once so beautiful but couldn't bring my self to name it. Then it hit me with a force of ten thousand knives.

"Edward…"

Dun, dun, dun….

So I hope you liked it so far. And if u didn't well you can tell me, I won't mind

**A/N: Don't forget to review!!!! Please Review!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Author Disclaimer:

I don't own Edward or Twilight.

**Chapter 2: Promised **

I abruptly sat up on my bed. Sweat mixed with tears pouring down my face, like waterfalls. I felt as if I had ran a marathon, out of breathe and dead tired.

"What happened? Edward?" I said out loud to my-self, hoping and praying Edward to come out of the shadows to my bedside and whispering soothing nothings in my ear.

But I was met by silence. Panic started to crawl up my spine, into my heart. I wasn't thinking rationally, there was no time for reason, panic and fear taking control of my body and mind as I ran towards my window, slamming it open.

"EDW--" I felt a hand on my mouth, muffling my desperate cry.

"Shh, Bella do wish to wake up the whole neighborhood? What is it, what happened?"

I was scared to look up. I was expecting a decapitated body, or a bloody mess. _**Don't be dumb Bella. If he **_**WAS**_** headless he wouldn't be talking to you right now. **_

With all my might I dared to look up, what I saw took my breath away. The goddess of the night was full. Her light shining down on Edward, giving off the appearance that he was glowing. _**Well maybe he is. **_The light emphasizing his aristocratic features, showing every curve in his face and neck. His beautiful topaz eyes shining like the most precious gold. He was the mirror of an angel, the pure essence of perfection and beauty personified. _**And he's all mine. **_

I could feel my mind turn to mush and my legs swaying, threatening to collapse under my weight.

I could feel cold, but muscular arms, snake around my waist, supporting me.

The look of concern present on his face, snapped me out of my shock.

"Edward" it was barely a whisper but I know he heard it; of course he did being a vampire and all.

A fresh batch of tears started to stream down my face. My silent sobs, slowly turning into loud crying. Edward and I sank onto the floor. Him holding me tightly to his chest, running his elegant fingers through my tousled hair, combing out my tangles.

"Shh, Bella. Everything is alright. Nothing is going to happen. Please Bella stop crying, it pains me to see you in such a miserable state."

His fingers leaving my hair, going to my face, whipping away the tears. He gave a reassuring smile. That crooked smile I so dearly love. I stopped crying; only hiccupping a couple of times.

"Much better. Now Bella, tell me why were you crying?"

"I… I dreamt you had died…"

"Bella, you know I can't die. No one can get rid of me for good, because I have you to protect. As long as you're alive, nothing is getting me rid of your side."

"I know Edward but… Jacob, he… he was the one that had killed you."

I could fell him tense up, his body going ridged.

"Bella, I will never let that mutt kill me. Never."

"Jacob isn't a mutt Edward! Don't call him that! How would you like it if he called you bloodsucker?"

"Bella, he does." I could hear a ting of anger in his voice. Slowly his anger evaporated, seeing fear evident in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to go. As much as I love holding you, its getting quite uncomfortable not being to breath and I'm afraid I might do something rash if I exhale your scent. I haven't fed yet, and I need to."

"Don't go Edward, I'm…. I'm scared…"

"Bella I will be back tomorrow. Please bear with me. I promise I will come back. And promise me you will stay out of trouble?"

"Promise… just get back as soon as you can, okay?"

"Your wish is my command my lady." I could hear the humor in his voice as the atmosphere around my room became lighter, less gloomy.

Taking a chance, I pecked Edward's luscious lips. I felt him stiffen for a minute before he gave me a quick hug and bid me good-bye.

_**Was that the right thing to do? He has become quite distant lately. He seems to avoid me more than usual. Did I do something wrong? I'm going to ask Alice tomorrow morning at school.**_

I took one last glance at the moon, and crawled into bed.

"Remember Edward, you promised…" And a blissful darkness consumed me.

**A/N I know its coming along slowly. Sorry!! I'll try to update as soon as I can!!! Please review, they're my source of energy!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any twilight characters

**Chapter 3: Rational**

It was quite early in the morning when I first awoke. Looking at the clock I realized that I only had a couple of hours of sleep. I was dead tired, but I tried in vain to go back to sleep.

The dream came crashing down on my tired head. For a second I thought I had seen the shadow of a malevolent creature holding a head, the sound of dripping blood echoing. My lack of sleep must be affecting my rational thinking, if I had ever thought rationally… and yet it brought a fresh batch of tears to my eyes. _Come on Bella, you need to be stronger than this._

Feeling ashamed of my tears I quickly wiped them off with the sleeve of my pajamas. _Keep it together Bella._

Getting off of the bed, my feet touched the floor. With a yelp I jumped back on the bed.

"Damn it's so cold."

Noticing that my window was wide open and that the cold morning breeze was blowing inside my room, I went to close the window.

The sun was just peeking its way toward the sky. It's sunlight slowly creeping towards my window, making the dew on the lawn glitter like millions of tiny jewels. Reminding me of that day in the meadow with Edward. That brought a smile to my sober face.

I don't know how long I was standing there, thinking of all the good times I have had with Edward, but my legs were starting to get cramped.

Glancing at the clock next to my bed, I noticed I still had 2 hours before the actual time I had to get up to go to school. But deciding that taking a shower would help me clear my mind, I took all my toiletries, tip-toeing to the bathroom trying not to wake Charlie, being that it was quite early. Plus I didn't want him asking me questions on why I was awake so early.

I was just standing under the shower letting the water pound on my back. I didn't even notice the water was getting cold, too deep in thought about the dream to even notice. _Was it a sign? A horrible premonition of the future like the ones Alice has? Or some sick joke my mind is playing on me? It can't possibly be true. Jacob would never do such a thing to Edward, even if he wishes to, he wouldn't for my sake… I hope…_

-_**BEEP BEEP BEEP…!-**_

"FU-!" with a startled cry I fell clumsily out of the shower. Remembering to grab a towel, I ran towards my room to turn off the horrendously loud alarm clock.

In my haste, I couldn't find the off button, so I settled with simply ripping the plug out of the socket.

"There, not so mighty now are you Mr. Alarm Clock." Giving my alarm clock one last glare, feeling as if it were glaring back, I threw it on my bed.

While getting changed, I felt something cold on my back. Turning around I saw that the window that I had previously closed was open again. Growing quite paranoid I slowly and cautiously walked towards my window. _Hadn't I closed it? I'm pretty sure I had. Then why is it open? Unless someone… No, it couldn't be, your being paranoid Bella._

Looking out the window I saw nothing but rain and grass. Nothing out of the ordinary…

I had been staring at the lawn quite intensely without my knowing until I saw something that wasn't grass. My curiosity won over my anxiety.

Making sure to properly close the window yet again, I made my way down the stairs. Trying my best not to make a sound on the old squeaky stairs or in a worse case scenario, with my luck, trip on some invisible object or on thin air and fall down the stairs thus waking up not just Charley but also the whole damned neighborhood and getting a couple of broken bones in the process.

When I was on the last step, I let out a shaky breathe I didn't know I was holding.

I mentally did a quick "happy dance" for my success in doing nothing that may fatally injure me. And because of my excitement and lack of attention I walked right into a table holding the lap in the living room. To my absolute horror the lamp tipped over, as if in slow motion, and started to descend to the hard cold floor.

Using my non-existent fast reflexes I dove for the lamp, but I felt it was too late.

But the only sound that was heard was a soft thump instead of shattering glass. My body had successfully ended on the floor and in my arms I cradled the lamp, the completely INTACT lamp. I couldn't believe I had caught the lamp in time to save it and me from pending doom! I must be hanging around vampires a little too much… their abilities seem to of had rubbed off on me. Well maybe except their lithe grace. Wait till Edward and the others hear this! They will have a laugh, probably won't believe me. Looking to the stairs, I made sure no was coming.

Almost forgetting the reason for my trek to the lawn outside, I placed the lamp safely back on the living room table. Proceeding with my self proclaimed mission to find out what was on the lawn, I slowly and cautiously tipped-toed to the door and unlocked it. I felt the adrenaline pumping through my blood, making me feel a little light-headed. As quietly as I could, I slowly opened the door. The door, trying to make my life harder, started to creak. I abandoned my plan of opening the door slowly and quickly opened it, so fast that I almost lost my grip on both my towel and the door…

Today isn't my day…

**A/N: WOW!! I finally updated!! Holy… Cow? Well anyways, sorry for not updating in like years! Had writers block! But I was able to do one more chapter! Kudos to me!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!! I ****wana know how good or bad I'm doing so I can make the story better!! So don't forget to review!! **


End file.
